


They Just Need to See

by GalaxyEnby



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is a sad boi, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of dead animals, Remus is comforting him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyEnby/pseuds/GalaxyEnby
Summary: Deceit just wants the Light Sides to see that he's helping Thomas, so he throws himself into making more and more arguments. Remus gets him to realize he doesn't need to.





	They Just Need to See

“Byee!” 

And Remus was gone, back to the Dark Side’s cold and dreary living room. Or dying room, as Deceit liked to call it, thanks to the many dead things that were housed there. 

Really, Remus was like a cat. He liked catching things to impress Deceit. The first time it had happened, Deceit had made a face of disgust and shoved the mangled rat off his lap, but after seeing Remus’s sad expression, thanked him. 

After that, Remus put them next to Deceit instead of on him. 

“I’m home, Double Dee!” He yelled, trying to get Deceit’s attention. 

Deceit winced at the noise. “Yes, I figured that out when you landed on my lap.” 

“But are you objecting? No.” Remus flopped over, half in Deceit’s lap and covering the majority of the couch. 

Deceit massaged his temples and sighed loudly, acting like he was exasperated with Remus’s antics. The tiny smile that he was trying to restrain said otherwise. 

He opened his book again and set it on Remus. Grinning, Remus thrust his hips up and knocked it to the floor. 

“I needed that!” 

“But I’m here, and I’m more important than a dusty, old book, aren’t I?” 

“Yes, but I need to read that so the next time Thomas summons me I’ll have an argument ready.” 

“Ugh, planning for the future? _Boring_ !” 

“It’s not boring, it’s important. I need to know what I’m talking about so they’ll listen to me for once.” 

Remus sat up and squished Deceit’s face between his hands, giggling when he unconsciously blepped. “You need to relax. Who _cares_ what the Light Sides think, they’re all buttholes anyway.” 

Deceit pulled Remus’s hands away. “But they must be doing something right, Thomas accepts them. If I can just prove I’m not trying to hurt any of them, he’ll listen-” 

Remus cut him off. “The Light Sides are accepted because of their titles. Creativity. Logic. Morality. All good things. Thomas is never going to learn to like us Dark Sides, not with a Side like Patton around influencing his decisions.” 

“They accepted Virgil! They accepted Anxiety.” 

“They accepted him because if he isn’t there Thomas will _die_ .” 

Deceit fell silent. 

“They don’t really accept him, not like we did. They don’t love his laugh, and his smiles, and his personality. They want him to be like them, they want him to be this, and that, and everything they are.” He pulled Deceit into a hug. “They want him to change. And I don’t want them to change you, too.” 

“It’s survival of the fittest, and right now we’re dying, Remus.” 

“Is it really worth living if you have to be someone you’re not? Wouldn’t you rather die knowing you defended your beliefs to the very end, that you didn’t let society dictate what you’re supposed to be like?” He smiled at Deceit. “You don’t need to change, you perfect little snake.” Remus squished his face again and he blepped. 

“You’re passionate about what you do, and if Thomas doesn’t see that, then he’s a butthole. You’re already so brave when you try to convince him and the Light Sides that the best course of action is your way, and you’re so smart, but you want so badly to make them see that you’ve stopped enjoying learning.” He laughed dryly at Deceit’s surprised expression. 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that you stopped reading fiction. It’s philosopher after philosopher after philosopher and guess what?” He raised his eyebrows dramatically, waiting for Deceit to respond. 

“What?” 

“They’re all buttholes!” Remus burst into laughter, and when Deceit chuckled, that made it all ten times better. When he finally calmed down, he continued. “So please don’t change, Dee Dee. We lost Virgil, I can’t lose you too.” 

Deceit looked guilty. “Not to completely disregard your rant, but why is there a tentacle rising from the couch cushions?” 

“Oh, that’s just Betty. So you promise me you’ll stop trying to convince them so much? They’ll all see eventually that you’re a good guy.” 

Deceit exhaled. “I suppose.” 

“Great!” He hopped off the couch and pulled Deceit to his feet, dragging him up the stairs with an iron grip around his wrist. “Let’s go kill some stuff in the Imagination! Or maybe watch porn, it could go either way!” 

Deceit sighed in exasperation; even less convincing than the last time he had done it. “Really Remus, if this whole thing was just an excuse to make me go to the Imagination with you-” 

“It started that way!” 

He opened the portal and they jumped through. Well, more Remus jumped through and pulled Deceit with him. Neither minded. 

“Wait.” Remus looked back at Deceit curiously. “Thank you, Remus. It helped.” 

He broke into a wide grin, twirling his moustache. “Of course it helped, I’m amazing.” 

“You _totally_ aren’t.” 

Deceit’s lovesick grin said otherwise.


End file.
